gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NZ-000 Queen Mansa
The NZ-000 Queen Mansa (aka Quin Mantha) is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is piloted by Ple Two and Glemy Toto. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the Gryps Conflict, Neo Zeon (formerly Axis) began developing mobile suits surpassing AEUG and Earth Federation mobile suits in every way using the most advanced technologies. The grand, final product was the Queen Mansa. In addition to a highly powerful fusion reactor multiple times the output on an average mobile suit, it also sports a massive arsenal of beam weaponry, which included 30 funnels (similar to those equipped on the AMX-004 Qubeley) stored inside a massive container within the tail binder. The shoulder binders contain a "mega-particle deflection field" that not only shields Queen Mansa from incoming beam fire, but also redirects the beam for offense, similar to the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II's beam reflector bits. As with the AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II, the Queen Mansa could be externally controlled by a Newtype pilot using a psycommu controller headset. The cockpit is housed inside a detachable head unit, which also mounts a beam gun (similar to the one on the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II and the MSN-02 Zeong). Overall, the Queen Mansa was one of the most formidable mobile suits of its time. Armaments ;*3-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The 3-barrel Mega Particle Gun is, like the MSN-02 Zeong, a head-mounted beam gun that can be used to defend itself. As the Queen Mansa's head can separate itself, it can use this weapon to fight back in order to escape. The mega particle gun has a power rating of 13.6 MW. ;*Giant Beam Saber :Stored beneath the Queen Mansa's shoulder binders are two powerful Giant Beam Sabers. Power-rated at 1.8 MW, they outrank the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam's Hyper Beam Sabers. Its broad beam blade can slice off a regular mobile suit with ease. ;*Funnel :Hidden within the Tail Binder of the Queen Mansa are a set of 30 Funnels, each having an output of 1.3 MW . The remote funnel weapon was based off of the Elmeth's larger remote bit, its smaller size is due to how it uses an energy capacitor system. Because the funnels don't have their own power generator they must return to the mobile suit to recharge after a certain amount of time. The funnels are used to create an all-range attack from multiple vectors, essentially creating a cage of beams that is impossible to dodge except for the most agile of mobile suits and the most skilled of pilots. ;*Mega Particle Gun :Throughout the body of the Queen Mansa are a total of six mega particle guns. One of these is mounted on the end of each binder (7.8 MW) and in each arm (6.5 MW), with the last two being mounted on the torso (8.3 MW). Special Equipment & Features ;*Detachable Head :The units head can detach from the main body. ;*Mega Particle Deflector :An improved version of the I-Field capable of redirecting incoming beams back to their point of origin. ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycowaves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psyco-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. The Principality forces based at the asteroid Axis succeed in miniaturizing the psycommu system, so that it can be installed in regular-sized mobile suits like the AMX-004 Qubeley. The Federation Forces, meanwhile, concentrate on developing artificially enhanced cyber-Newtypes to operate their psycommu weapons. History The only unit fielded was first piloted by Glemy Toto's mind-controlled Cyber-Newtype Ple Two, clone of the Newtype pilot Elpeo Ple, at the very end of the First Neo Zeon War. Originally slated against Haman Karn's Neo-Zeon faction, it was redeployed against the AEUG's "Gundam Team", which overcame the mobile suit by wiping out both Glemy Toto and the Queen Mansa's head as he chased after Ple Two, who fled from the exposed cockpit before its destruction. The wreckage of the Queen Mansa was repaired by Glemy Faction Remnants in U.C. 0090. Its new pilot was Annerose Rosenheim, a survivor of the Marchosias unit which fought in the One Year War. Upon encountering Chloe Croce's AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter, Vincent Gleissner's AMS-119 Geara Doga and Travis Kirkland in his MSZ-008 ZII, Annerose started to attack them, blaming Vincent, former captain of the Marchosias unit, and Chloe, former pilot of the RX-80PR Pale Rider, for the death of Albert Bell along with most of the Marchosias unit during the battle of A Baoa Qu. The battle ended with the mutual destruction of the Queen Mansa and the Todesritter. Chloe and Annerose, who finally came to terms with their pasts, both ejected and were rescued by Vincent and Travis. Variants ;*NZ-666 Kshatriya ;*Queen Mansa Septet Gallery NZ-000-1.jpg|Head Unit NZ-000-R.jpg|Rear view NZ-000-3.jpg|rear view without Back Binder nz-000-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit nz-000-tailbinder.jpg|Tail Binder NZ-000 Queen Mansa (Haman Karn Colors).jpeg|Queen Mansa (Haman Karn Custom) quin-mantha.jpg|Quin-Mantha (from Gundam Perfect File) 37→40.jpg|Queen Mansa with Judau Ashta and Ple Two as featuted in Newtype magazine (1987) REON_3.jpg|Earth Federation's Queen Mansa as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam REON GTBM2 - Quin Mantha.png|Quin Mantha's as featured in Gundam Battle Assault Gwanban7.jpg|Queen Mansa stands atop the Gwanzan (from Gundam ZZ TV series) The_Battle_of_Axis.jpg|AMX-011S Zaku III Custom slashes at Queen Mansa (Gundam ZZ) Nz000-amx004g_GundamZZ.jpg|Glemy Faction's Queen Mansa with the squad of Qubeley Mass Production Type (Gundam ZZ) ms_modal_unit_zzg_08.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla GC Queen Mansa.jpg|1/400 Gundam Collection NZ-000 Queen Mansa (2005): box art SDGG-53-QueenMansa.jpg|SDGG NZ-000 Queen Mansa (2000): box art Notes and Trivia *Queen Mansa (called Quin Mantha) appears in the Gundam the Battle Master and Battle Assault games as the only playable Mobile Armor that can be used in the Story and Versus modes. However, it is considerably smaller than its original depiction, only slightly taller than most of the mobile suits but dwarfed by the boss Mobile Armors. This odd design change is noted by Heero in story mode when he encounters it in battle. *Like the Qubeley-series mobile suits, the Queen Mansa does not use the traditional mono-eye optical camera. Instead, it uses a head design that is similar to Gundam-type mobile suits, even down to the twin optical cameras and V-antennae. References MSG-ML 60.jpg|Queen Mansa (Annerose Rosenheim Custom): specifications from Gundam Side Stories: Missing Link MSG-ML 61.jpg|Queen Mansa (Annerose Rosenheim Custom): design and information (Gundam Side Stories: Missing Link) External links *Mahq - NZ-000 - Queen Mansa *Gundam-ZZ.net - NZ-000 - Queen Mansa ja:NZ-000 クィン・マンサ